Ruin Explorers
by Yuki-hime
Summary: This is basically after the OVA series. Fam and Ihrie left Lyle and the others at Reon.
1. Prolouge: The Aftermath

Ruin Explorers - The Aftermath

**_Ruin Explorers - Prolouge: The Aftermath_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This is basically after the OVA series. Fam and Ihrie left Lyle and the others at Reon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Two women on horses rode the rolling hills toward the nearest port. One was a squirrel-like girl with short blonde hair and a tail. The other was sheathed in red chest armor and had purple-ish long hair. If one looked for more than a fleeting moment, they could tell that both were magic users. 

"Ihrie, do you think Lyle will be okay? On his own?" Fam asked as she gazed at the sunset. 

Her companion with purple-ish hair looked at her, then at the horzion. The colors were varied from pinks, yellows, purples, and blues. "I'm sure he is, Fam. Lyle can make it on his own. And he has his people to help him." 

They fell into silence again. Riding for as long as the light would permit, then setting up camp. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Elsewhere, in a small town neighboring Reon, a middle-aged man with a dog was sitting in the town bar. He was dressed respectively in fine clothing. And mumbling to himself about his loses in his last scheme, er... travels. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A man stood there, surround by bandits of a local Reon town. He was tall, with brown hair, cold blue eyes and a loooong sword. 

"You cannot defeat me for I am Migel. I have bested more than 100 cavalrymen on horses!" he yelled. 

The bandits around him blinked at his exclamation. Then charged. Migel took down them all in a few mighty swings of his blade. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I am Migel!" he spouted before being interrupted. 

"Are you finished Migel? And stop spouting on and on about your damn horses!" his female companion yelled at him. She was medium height, coming about to Migel's chest if measured, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Rasha, you never let me have my fun," he complained. 

"Shut up and come on!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Morning.... 

Ihrie and Fam found the port and booked passage back to the main island. The ship was set to sail that afternoon at 4:00. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A young man stood on a small grassy knoll overlooking Reon. The castle was being repaired and would be done in a few weeks. The people were rejoicing at the return of the prince, who now would be King. 

Lyle sighed, his brown hair waving in the light breeze. His blue eyes scanned the area, making sure there was peace. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie and Fam sat at the local tavern. Fam sat playing with the town's stray dog beside Ihrie. And Ihrie was in deep thought. Last night's dream was distrubing and confusing. She didn't know what to make of it and she didn't want to bother Fam with her problems. 

"....Come on little doggie. Talk I can hear you! I'm Wiccan," Fam was rambling again. All she recieved was a 'woof'. 

"Hey Fam. Are you done torturing that dog?" Ihrie asked in annoiance. 

"Ihrie, I'm not torturing the doggie," she replied before going back to 'playing' with the dog. Ihrie watched as Fam held what was left of her leg of chicken above the dog's head. Waving it back and forth. And sighed in defeat. 

"Excuse me, but are you Ihrie, the Ruin Explorer?" a man asked. He was tall, well-built with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He gave the impression of a refined man, someone who had been well-educated and mannered. His armor was of black and gold. Very ornate. Especially for a commoner. 

"Who wants to know?" Ihrie asked as she took a sip from her cup of wine. 

Fam was ignoring the conversation and the man. "Ihrie, look at the doggie," she giggled. 

The man laughed at the young girl and smiled. "So you are Ihrie. I wish to travel with you." 

"I'm sorry but," she started to say as she stood. 

"I don't take no's. I just wish to travel along. I will not be in the way." 

Ihrie looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" 

"I have my own reasons." He stared hard at her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

Ruin Explorers - The Beginning of an Adventure

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie glanced at her new 'companion'. 'Why does he want to travel with me and Fam?' she thought to herself as they walked out of the tavern. 

"Stop that thief!" a woman shouted as a young man ran into Ihrie. 

"Damn it!" she hissed as the man lay on top of her. Their eyes catching each others a moment. "Tomo?" she whispered. 

"Ihrie?!" Fam yelled. She was worried for her companion, who seemed to be in a 'difficult' position. And she was worried for the thief. 

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled and kicked him. Fam had brought her back from fading memories. He flew back and stumbled onto his feet and started his run again. 

"Are you alright Ihrie?" Shigeo asked as he helped her to her feet. 

She jerked her arm away. "Yes," she hissed at him and started again for her destination, the port. Not bothering to look back at the man that seemed familiar. 

Shigeo stiffled a laugh as he followed Fam. 'Ihrie is quite tempormental,' he thought to himself. He turned to look behind him and saw the thief. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A week later... 

"I can't believe you Rasha!" Migel yelled at her. "That was so irresponsible of you! What would happen if I weren't here with you? Here to protect you?" 

"Why are you so upset? I can protect myself!" she screamed back receiving stares from the other people in the restaurant. 

"Do you have to make a scene?" he asked. 

"Yes. If you intend on insulting me and my abilities to protect myself," she finished with a sip of wine. 

Migel sighed. What was he going to do with that WOMAN?! 'I miss the adventures,' he thought absently. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie didn't hate ships, she just didn't like them. There was nothing to do, at least nothing a Ruin Explorer could do. She sat on the deck, bathing in the sun and relaxing. Fam was somewhere around here with Shigeo. She seemed to like him. So he must be okay, right? Well, Fam like anyone that would be her friend. So there could still be something about him. He had this strange 'habit' of always being there when she turned around. Always. 

"Ihrie?" a male voice spoke. 

She opened her eyes. Shigeo. "Yes?" she said sarcastically. See. 

"I talked to the captain and he said that we should be on the main isle in a few hours." 

"Good. Maybe then I could go back to work," she sighed. This adventure was one that she and Fam would never forget. Never. But things were over for their little group and she could do nothing about it. 

"Ihrie, can I ask you a question?" Shigeo's voice drifted through her thoughts. 

"Was that your question?" she replied with a slight bite in her voice. 'Didn't he know when to leave a girl ALONE?!' she thought. 

He laughed lightly. "No. Why were you looking for the Ulitmate Power?" 

She looked at him and blinked. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about. 

"Don't play dumb with me Ihrie." Obvisiously it didn't work. Kuso! 

She sighed. "It's none of your business," she said, sounding indifferent. 

"There are rumors about a curse. Are they true?" 

"Rumors?! What the hell are you talking about?" she seethed. Hopefully, she sounded like she didn't know anything about the Ultimate Power. 

"Nothing," he replied. 

She stood up. "No I want to know. What are you talking about? What are the rumors?" she questioned him. 

He looked nervous for a second before he replied. "That whenever you use magic, you turn into a mouse." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle glanced around the thrown room. Big was the word that came to mind. "It's impressive. Send my regards to the workmen. And make sure that they are invited to the celebration," he said to the carrier. 

The neighboring kingdoms, or what was left of them, helped to rebuild the great kingdom once known as Reon. They brought in food, supplies, and men to do the labor. Lyle had vowed to set his father's great kingdom back on its rightful thrown. The most prosperesous kingdom in all of the land. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Fam finished the soup that was cooking on the stove. Since the voyage back, she had been the one to cook. Last time it was Rasha and she helped, a little. 

She blinked. Her eyes slowly came back from the memories of that last 'adventure'. It has been more of a certain death trap. But they all made it out alive. Well, almost all. 

'Where did Shigeo disappeared to?' she thought as she pulled the big pot off the burner. She picked the cloth used as a towel and wipped her hands, dicarding it as she went up the stairs in search of Ihrie and Shigeo. 

She found them on the deck. Ihrie looking like she wanted to rip off Shigeo's head and feed the fish. Fam had always known that Ihrie didn't have friends, or at least, any that she talked about. So, she naturally assumed that she was Ihrie's only friend. 

Fam always had someone to talk to. There were always spirits where they went. And animals. She was Wiccan, and had that special ability. But there was a place deep in her heart that hurt for Ihrie. She always seemed alone even with her. 

"Hey Ihrie! Shigeo!" she yelled, getting their attention. "The food is ready!" 

"Great Fam, I'm starving!" Ihrie replied and started to walk from Shigeo. 

"Hold on. I have another question," Shigeo asked. He stopped her by lightly touching her arm. "What happened to the magical items and why didn't the Ulitmate Power work?" 

"That's two questions," she said. She wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "And you're assuming that I have a curse and know what the Ultimate Power is." 

"I'm not stupid. Please answer the first question," he replied. 

"The Sword of Sargus was given to Lyle, the new King of Reon. I don't know about the Mirror of Truth or the statue. Why do you even want to know?" 

"I was wondering, that's all. Just curiousity," he said and smiled at her. "Come on, we had better go eat of Fam will kill us." 

"You're right," she replied, but gave a wery look. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Three hours later... 

The ship docked, and three passengers, along with crewmen, exited it on the nearest plank. The port was busying with the coming and going of the different vessels. Unloading and loading the ships with supplies for the next voyage and cargo that was to be shiped around the continent. 

Ihrie, Fam, and Shigeo left this hectic place and walked through the streets of Minar, the port city they stopped at. From here on they had two choices. Walk or ride. They found the nearest stable and inquired about three good horses. And an hour later the group was riding out of Minar and into the nearest forest. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Somewhere on Reon, in a dark room, sat a man smiling. The mirror worked and he watched his rivals through it. They would pay for what they had done. Especially one Ihrie. Her magic was the strongest, one that could defeat him. And he couldn't let that happen, he had to kill her before she killed him. 

"Master," a voice whispered, echoing off the walls of the dark castle. 

"Yes." 

"We have a location where Ihrie might be traveling to," the kneeling man replied. He had hoped to win the favor of the one he served. 

"Good work Talgen," he smirked. "Now I want her brought to me alive. I care nothing for her companions." 

"Understood Master," he said and stood. He was a tall man, with jet black hair and the darkest blue eyes, almost black eyes. His clothes suggested a master sorcerer. The robes were a dark red with black lining. Adorned upon his neck was a golden necklace. A dragon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Where are we going Ihrie?" Fam asked as the horse trotted up beside her friend's. This left Shigeo to cover the rear. 

"I heard of the ruins of an old castle in this forest. There's suppose to be a great treasure." 

"Maybe there will be spirits there!" Fam exclaimed. 

Ihrie sighed. When was there not spirits? "Fam, we're suppose to be Ruin Explorers, not spirit guides." 

"Ihrie, why not let her have her fun?" Shigeo asked from behind them. He'd kept up with the conversation. 

"You don't know what Fam's 'fun' has gotten us into," she snapped. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

AN: Okay, I've been having some trouble on this (and my other stories). I HATE writers' block. Anyways, if any of you haven't noticed yet, Ihrie's my main character! I love her! She's so spunky and a smartass but a really great friend and magic user. If any of you haven't seen Ruin Explorers, I recommend it. There's only two tapes, and I think that they didn't do any justice to Ihrie (and the other characters). There's a rough draft there and a writer (mainly me) is having a hard time filling in the gaps. 

Please excuse ANY errors. I write this in the early morning hours (5:00!) because I have school and have to get up and I'm an early morning person! But that's when most of my work gets done if any! 

I need to ask a big favor. I've had about 28 people review the prolouge and 1 person to actually REVIEW IT! Please *on knees begging* review the first chapter. I have no idea whether my writing is good or bad. And I'll never know if you don't tell me! 


	3. Trouble in Reon

Ruin Explorers - Trouble in Reon

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 2: Trouble in Reon_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle sat down, exhuasted from the day's activites. Being King was harder than anything he'd ever thought of. Defeating Rugudorull was the easy part. His thoughts drifted over the people he'd met and how they'd forever changed him. Then to his love, Meria, and then to Ihrie. A smile crossed his features but disappeared quickly. How was he going to succeed running a kingdom by himself? 

"Your majesty. I've just received word from the southern part of Reon. They're being attacked by a group of bandits. They said," the court servant looked at his scroll again, "magic users and swordsmen. What shall we do about this problem?" 

"Take a small group of soldiers and see what it's like. I want a full report as soon as possible. We need to know everything about the bandits before we take action against them," Lyle ordered. 'What else could possibly go wrong?' he thought. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie looked at the castle through the trees. It was definitely old looking. Hopefully there would be treasure. After the last journey, they needed some serious money. "Come on guys. W have to find out if there really is any treasure." 

"OK, but Ihrie what will we do about Shigeo? Is he coming with us?" Fam asked as she glanced at him. 

"I'll be coming. I could be of use to you, Ihrie. And besides, I don't want any treasure that you might find," he replied. 

"Then I guess it looks like we are ready," she replied and urged her horse on through the forest. Shigeo smiled at her. 

The group made their way towards the forest. Reaching a small opening, the trio stepped off their horses and tied them to the nearest trees before walking to the castle. 

Ihrie studied the floor, walls, and ceiling well. She didn't want to be caught in a trap. "Ihrie," Fam whispered. 

"What?" she asked as she turned to see her friends. Shigeo was looking at something, when he spoke. 

"I think it would be better if we went this way." Ihrie glanced in the direction he was pointing. She didn't notice it when she walked into the room. She nodded and turned to walk toward him when a noise behind her caught her attention. She glanced back and saw a giant razor swinging her way. Then she felt someone push her aside and lay on top of her. "Are you okay?" the voice whispered in her ear. 

"Shigeo?" she questioned, not knowing what to do now. 

"I'm sorry Ihrie," he said as he heaved himself off her. He extended a hand and she took it, lifting her to her feet. 

"Thank you," she whispered and followed him over to where Fam was standing. 

"Ihrie! Are you alright?!" concern in her voice. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and forced a smile. It wasn't the razor that had made her tremble, but the man that had saved her. 'What's wrong with me?!' she screamed to herself. "Come on. We have to find the treasure," she said, taking the lead. And this time being careful not to miss anything in sight. She definitely didn't need to made an ass out of herself again. Or fall into something that she couldn't climb out of. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hurry up Migel! By the Gods, you are slow!" Rasha yelled at him. The castle was only a few more yards and they needed the money. Being broke was no fun. 

"I'm coming just shut up!" Migel yelled back. Rasha was a pain in the ass. She was always looking for some new power now. Secretly, he thought that after meeting Ihrie, she needed to be better at everything. "How much farther is the castle?" 

"Right up here, I can see it through the trees." 

"Thank gods," he whispered as he followed the blonde. 

"Wow! Migel look at that castle!" Rasha exclaimed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get in and out. I want to go get something to eat." Rasha glared at him before walking on. 

"I swear! All you think about is food and how many men you've bested!" 

"So?" he shurgged his shoulders as he followed her. Rasha stopped at the entrance to the castle. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she replied as a sense of familiarity came over her. She pushed it aside and decided that she could figure it out later. A treasure needed to be recovered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie stopped as a feeling of familiarity swept over her. She was staring down the hallway before her vision blurred and saw a green field swaying in the wind, and on the next hill, a castle. A new castle by the looks of it. She glanced down at her clothing, and she wasn't wearing her usual armor. Instead, she found a blue dress that swayed with the grass in the wind. Ihrie looked up again and saw a shadowy figure walking towards her. Her black hair flew in her face and she had to pull it away, but the figure no longer stood there. It was just the green hills and a castle. And then suddenly, Ihrie was looking down the hallway of the old castle. 

"Are you okay?" Shigeo asked as he looked at her. 

"Yes," she replied before moving forward. Whatever had just happened, she definitely didn't want to talk about it. She had feeling that Shigeo didn't believe her answer either, but what could he say to her? 

"Ihrie?" Fam questioned as she stepped up beside her friend. She'd blanked out for five minutes and shaking or screaming at her didn't help. She remembered Shigeo's comment about Ihrie's eyes, how they looked blank. Like she wasn't even there anymore. It scared her but what could she do when Ihrie refused to say that anything was wrong? 

"Come on Fam. We have a treasure to find. It won't wait around forever," Ihrie said a little short. They didn't have to treat her like a baby. She could take care of herself. 

"Coming." Fam looked at Shigeo, who nodded. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle woke in a cold sweat again. It was the same dream he'd been having for a week. And it didn't seem to matter if he was awake or asleep. It was so vivid. Like it had happened, or was to happen. Only, he couldn't seem to make out the woman, she was always blurred. He got out of the bed and put on some proper clothes. He never could sleep after the dream, so he always went to his study. 

"Your Highness? What are you doing up so early?" a servant woman asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"I couldn't sleep," he answered with a half smile. 

"Well, we can fix that. Warm milk." 

"Thank you," he replied as he watched her work. Might as well try it, maybe, if some miracle worked, he could get a few more hours of sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Are you sure you know where you are going?!" Miguel hissed again. 

"Yes." Rasha knew where she was going, she just didn't know if it was the right way to the treasure. 

"Yeah right." 

"What?!" she screeched out. 

"Nothing," Miguel replied as he followed her. Suddenly they came to a big room with four doors. "Now which way?" 

She glanced nervously at all four before noticing that one was cracked, not completely shut by whoever used it last. "This one." She walked over and pushed it open the rest of the way. It was a dark hall so she used a small light source to light the way. (AN: If you've ever seen RE, they use floating light bulbs. Sorta, just a short summary.) 

"I hope this was the right door," Miguel said to himself before following her in. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Looks like we made it," Ihrie said as she stood in front of a big door that had elegant engravings and jewels. She hesitated before she opened the door, not completely sure of what was in the room and suddenly not knowing if she wanted to know. But the two behind her was like a silent urge, and the doors were opened to reveal a trunk on the other side of the room. There was plush red carpet and expensive tapestries on the surrounding walls. 

"Wow, look at all the beautiful pictures," Fam's voice sounded on the walls. But to Ihrie, the voice was faint. Almost like she was in a room by herself, and they were in an ajoining one. 

The trunk seemed to glow and everything else dim as she walked toward her destination. Shigeo's voice was lost to her, and then she was suddenly grabbed from behind and ordered to stop. Ihrie blinked and looked down, the blue dress from earlier was fading to red armor. She noticed arms encircled her mid-section, and felt a hot breath on her neck. She heard her name whispered again and again. Then everything suddenly focused and she found herself in Shigeo's arms with him repeating her name over and over, waiting for her to reply. "What are you doing?!" she heard herself say. 

"Trying to get your attention. I guess it worked," he replied as he dropped his arms from around her. "What were you doing?" 

She stared at him dumbfoundly, like she didn't know what he was talking about. But in fact, she did. She'd blanked out again. Or would it be faded. All she could remember was that whatever was in that trunk was damn important. Important enough to make her see herself in a blue dress for the second time that day. "I was walking to the trunk. I want to know what's in it." It wasn't really a lie. Shigeo didn't look like he believed her, but did it really matter? 

"I think one of us should open it," he said as he walked around her and toward the trunk, only to be thrown back and hit the wall. 

Ihrie looked like she expected it and Fam was surprised. "What happened, Ihrie?" 

"I don't know." 

"Should I..." 

"No, I don't want you hurt Fam." She looked at Shigeo, who was standing against the wall, catching his breath. "I didn't cast the spell you know." 

"What are you doing here?!" a female voice caught Ihrie's attention. One that she knew. 

"Rasha? Miguel? What are you doing here?" Ihrie asked, unaware she was repeating Rasha's question. 

"I asked first!" 

"Looking for treasure," Ihrie replied as she moved to stand in the path to the trunk. 

"Well, if you think that just because we worked together one time that I'm going to let you take what's in that trunk, you are mistaken!" she said and walked past Ihrie and towards the trunk. 

"I wouldn't if I were you," came Ihrie's warning. 

"And why not," was the reply before Rasha ended up on the other side of the room. 

"That's why." 

"Miguel," she squeaked as she stood. It was an order that everyone in the room understood. Miguel moved to the trunk, getting the same distance that the others had before being thrown in the general direction of the far wall. 

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Ihrie whispered to herself as she walked to the trunk. The room faded to the grassy hill that she was on earlier and she wore the same blue dress. The trunk was the only thing different, and the absence of the man. She tentativly touched the trunk and felt a strange tingling in her hand. She jerked it back quickly but the tingling continuted. The glowing was consistent and it didn't seem to have a lock. Ihrie's guess was that there was a spell that kept unwanted visitors from the treasure. So why was she wanted? She didn't hesitate a second time and opened the trunk. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

AN: I'd like to say thanks to UltraNova for the name of Lyle's kingdom. It's not Salegeo, it's Reon. DUH! Yuki-hime! *slaps hand on head* I don't know if Reon is spelt right but that's what I'm using. 

Does anyone understand time zones? Well, I'm using them in here. Like when Ihrie has that werid vision, it's in the afternoon. And when Lyle has his, it's in the early morning. ^^ 

Also, thanks to Lynderia, and Shauna for reviewing. Ruin Explorers doesn't get as many reviews as my other ones. Plus, it's a favorite anime of mine! And I think I might focus on this one for a while. It's kinda sparked my interest. I guess I know what I'm going to write about now! ^.^ 

I was actually suppose to post this last night (2.13.01) but I couldn't even connect so I guess this is everyone's valentine. Happy Heart Day minna! 


	4. The Secret of Magic

Ruin Explorers - The Secret of Magic

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 3: The Secret of Magic_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The trunk opened to reveal a sword, book, and three magical amulets. Ihrie had to blink to make sure she knew what she was looking at. This was the great treasure that was guarded by a spell of protection? She knew that the others had walked up behind her, but she didn't expect Rasha to push her aside and try to grab the treasure. Ihrie didn't even have enough time to tell her that the spell wasn't broken before Rasha met the wall again. The others jumped back, they obvisiously preferred the ground to the wall. 

Ihrie glanced back at the others. She still saw the grass in the wind, she still wore the blue dress and no one was making an attempt to move in on the treasure that set in front of them. Ihrie decided that it was her turn and closed the short distance between her and the trunk. She never expected to get thrown back, mainly because the feelings that surrounded her felt familiar. As soon as she touched the trunk for the second time, the three amulets floated in front of her, surrounding. The book found it's way into her lap, and the sword was in front of her. She glimsped around her and saw her companions with opening mouths. 

Then everything went black and the magical items glowed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle stared at the wall, the wall that he'd been staring at for the past hour. It was the vision again. The woman stood on the hill about his castle and called his name again and again. He could never make out her face, but she seemed so familiar. 

"Your majesty," a voice broke through the dream and brought Lyle back to his senses. He looked up at the speaker. The Secretary of State again, Troue Phillips. 

"Yes?" he answered, a little annoyed.Troue never left him alone about what kind of condition Reon was in. It wasn't like he needed to be reminded every five minutes, he already knew. And he'd done everything in his power at trying to get it back to it's original status. 

"Are you okay?" Troue asked sincerely. 

The question threw him off of his guard. Troue was concerned about him? "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Was there something you needed?" 

"No Your Majesty. I was just worried about you." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What do you want?" Ihrie's voice echoed through the blackness. She stared at the objects in front of her; the sword, book, and one amulet. 

"The power within you," a female voice echoes around the sitting girl. 

"What power?" Ihrie asks in a confused voice. She didn't hold any great power. 

"The secret to magic." 

"I don't understand what you are talking about. If I hold the power of magic within me, then why can't I lift the curse that's on me?" she asked in a frustrated tone. 

"The power must be released." 

"How do I do that?" 

"A journey," the voice sang. 

"To where?" 

"The stones will guide you. They are called the Juilon. Read the Lancaster and use the sword, Galoia. But don't let anyone use these. The power within them can destroy if put into the wrong hands," the voice faded out, leaving Ihrie alone in the dark with the glowing treasures. The amulet split into three different stones. 

"I don't understand," she whispered. The amulets closed in on her. The blue dress changed into a sorceress' outfit. The pants were tight-like dark blue, the top was the same type and color but laced up the front and v-d at the chest to open at the neck. A black belt wound low around her waist and another one adorned the Sword of Magic and hung along her hip. She wore black gloves and boots. The amulets glowed red; two appeared on her hands at the wrists and one around her neck as a necklace. The book floated in front of her. She held out her hands and it fell into them. 

The blackness faded into the field of grass with the castle on the next hill. The man appeared again, only closer and a bit clearer this time. "Ihrie..." the voice played upon the wind. It seemed so familiar. 

The image quickly died and Ihrie found herself sitting in front of the trunk in the sorceress' outfit. She stared at the chest, looking closely at the engravings. Some were on the door they had entered. She recognized the treasure now. A sword, book, and three stones of red. "But what does it mean?" she asked aloud. 

"I don't know, but we all have a few questions for you," Shigeo's voice stated behind her and she jumped up. 

"Shigeo," she whispered. "Everyone's here." 

"Where else would we be?" Rasha asked sarcastically. 

"I'm not sure," she whispered to herself. "Something feels out of place." 

"What are you mumbling about? How did you change clothes?" Shigeo asked as he stepped in front of her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A week later... 

"Your Majesty, the small band of soldiers you sent to the southern part of Reon are back with news," a court servant annouced. 

"Good, send them in," Lyle spoke in authority. 

Two men entered the room; a captain and ranking officer who both bowed. "Your Majesty," the captain began. "We looked into the problem and have a few suggestions." 

"Very well," he said, signally them to stand and speak. 

"There were more bandits than we expected. They've captured the villages in the area. We came into no contact with them, but were threatened by the villagers." 

"Why?" 

"They spoke about a curse. They said that we would die if we stayed any longer." 

"They also mumbled about a monster attacking them and killing everyone if we refused to leave," the officer stated. 

"I see. Then I guess we have no choice but to handle this with care," Lyle said. 

"What do you plan to do?" the captain asked. 

"I want you to find some people for me. I think that they might be able to help a great deal," Lyle said as he wrote out four names and handed the captain the paper. 

He looked at the names and nodded. "I'll see that these people are here within a two week period." 

"Don't force them," Lyle spoke in the commanding tone. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie glanced at her friends. They took the news quite well, considering that she didn't. 

***FLASHBACK***

Ihrie back up, afraid of what Shigeo might do. How was she going to tell them what happen? How would she explain it? And would they even believe her? 

"Ihrie, you had better explain what the hell's been going on," Shigeo warned as he closed the gap. 

Ihrie felt the back of the chest on her legs. No where else to go. "Well, where would you like me to start?" 

"The beginning sounds pretty good to me," he replied. 

"I had a strange vision that showed me a castle. Then I heard about this one and thought it might work out," she said as she looked at the man in front of her. "And before we opened the trunk, I had it again. You snapped me out of it, but I felt a pull towards the chest and then I had the vision again," she concluded, hoping that they would buy half a truth instead of the whole. 

"Why do you have different clothing then?" Fam asked. She had been standing with Rasha and Miguel. 

"I don't know," she lied. 

***END FLASHBACK***

She looked back in the fire. She had read the book from cover to cover. She understood a lot more now, but not how to unlock her power. 'What did the voice mean?' she thought as she absently fingered the stone on her left wrist. 

"Are you okay?" Shigeo asked. He sat down beside Ihrie and watched the fire dance. 

"Yes, I was just thinking about something." 

Shigeo shifted his gaze to her. She seemed distracted, not like the Ihrie of a week ago. She seemed more serious and weighted down. She seemed alot more things than the woman he meet almost three weeks ago. "Ihrie, I'm concerned about you. Fam and the others are worried too." 

She glanced up at him before returning her gaze back to the fire. "Why?" 

"You've lead us to almost twenty different towns in a week. Why?" 

"I have my reasons." 

"Okay, I'll let that one slip," Shigeo smiled at her. A knowing smile. "But I want my next question answered. None of this beating around the damn bush." Silence filled the air. He really hadn't expected to get anything from her. She still stared into the fire. "Fam and I have noticed that you seem to be praticing magic more often and not changing into a mouse." 

Ihrie sat still, not moving as she looked into the fire. She hadn't realized that she hadn't turned into the mouse. But she also hadn't realized that Shigeo knew. Fam must have said something when she was concerned. Was that the key then? That she must pratice the magic of the book? That didn't make sense to her. 'The magic in the book is the same magic that I use.' 

"Ihrie, are you even going to act surprised that I know your curse?" Shigeo asked. He'd become a little worried. Had she slipped off into the visions of hers again? 

"It doesn't make sense," she whispered. 

"What doesn't make sense?" he asked her, suddenly concerned. 

"The same magic," she said as she stood and glanced around at the surroundings. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

AN: I know it's short! But good right? ^^ So are any of you totally confused? I decided to stop and wait until the next chapter. Sooo, wanna review? Please! *puupy dog eyes* N-ways, I'll try to have chapter 4 out soon. 

I'd like to thank Kat, QuistyGirl, and Lynderia (again ^.^ thanks for reading Tenshi no Tetsu, too!). 


	5. The Sword of Truth

Ruin Explorers - The Sword of Truth

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 4: The Sword of Truth_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie could feel that something was wrong and out of place as she looked at the surrounding forest. It was like a sixth sense now, almost an instinct. Almost. Magic was swelling up inside of her, she could feel it now. It was so different than from her having to say words, now all she needed to do was think them and the spell was set. 

"What's wrong?" Shigeo asked as he stood up beside her. 

"There's someone around besides us and the others," she replied. He glanced around. He didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone around. Ihrie had changed and gained something, but he still trusted her. 

"Stay here while I wake the others," Shigeo whispered as he walked towards the tents. 

Ihrie nodded. She knew they'd be safe. Whatever it was, they were mainly focused on her. She didn't completely understand why, but knew it had to be her new found magic. The magic that was stored in her and locked away. Questions were bothering her and she didn't have the answers. 

The crack of wood told Ihrie that they, whoever they was, was close. She glanced at the tents and was relieved to know that the others were safe. But that feeling of knowledge returned and with it a feeling of dread. She knew that if she stayed with her friends, they would end up in a lot of trouble along with her. 

Suddenly, things seemed to be going very fast and slow at the same time, if that was possible. Ihrie saw the man as he emerged from nothing. He smiled at her, one of those 'I know who and what you are and you can't escape me' smiles. He seemed to glide toward her, and he was dressed in royal clothing. Clothing that seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. And then it hit her. The deathly slience, her not being able to speak, and the fact that, if Shigeo went to get the others, where were they? Everything was out of place, so that left two options. One: This was a werid dream, as dreams go. Or Two: This was really happening. Ihrie wished for first but knew it was the second. 

She turned to look behind her at the tents and saw nothing but a wall with very fine tapestries. It was then that the forest scene changed to one of a castle room. It held the usual things; a long table, fireplace, tapestries. And Ihrie could suddenly hear the fire crackling and feel the heat. The first words out of her mouth were: "Who are you?" 

The man smiled at her again. That same smile that he'd given her a few seconds ago. "My name is Degian. I'm a Master Sorcerer and I've come to get you Ihrie. You must be trained in your new magic." 

Ihrie stared at him for a minute, unable to grasp what he said. "I'm confused. Do you know what this magic is? Can you tell me? Please, I must know," she asked as she took a step forward. 

"It's not my place to answer those questions," Degian replied as he waved his hand in the air. The air rippled and after a minute, an image of a field and castle appeared. "It's your place to find those answers." 

'The place in my dream.' She stared at the castle, trying to see if it was anywhere she had been. Nothing seemed familiar, but that feeling was still there. What was it? "If you can not answer my questions, then how do I?" 

Degian pointed to the castle. "The King of this once prosperous land is the only one who can help you." 

"Where is that?" 

"Reon," was the simple answer before the man disappeared along with the castle room. Instead, Ihrie found herself in the field again. The castle stood proudly on the next hill over. But this time, something was different. Ihrie had the knowledge of where she was. So the next move was, would she follow what the man had said or would she let this new power within her die? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle stared at the empty space in front of him, listening to the fire crack. He'd already sent out three expeditions to get help, sorcery help, but no one came back. Not one word from anyone. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth. He was getting more than worried by now, with no help from any magic-users, his kingdom was again at the mercy of those who wished to see it fail. 

"Father, please help me," he whispered as the fire released a popping noise then silence fell upon the room again. He had waited two weeks after the first group left, five after the second and finally, after three weeks since the third departed, he was beginning to believe in the hopelessness of his situation. In two and a half months, the kindgom had lost some of it's best people. Lyle didn't know what else to do, but giving up was definitely not an option at the moment. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie smiled at herself. The mirror image of herself looked quite pleasing. The blue dress accected her eyes perfectly, even though she felt awkard and the fact that wearing a dress was definitely NOT her. 'Remember, this is for the best,' she kept telling herself as she walked out of the room. 

She'd come to a decision two weeks ago. If she didn't travel to Reon and at least try to find out what had happened to her, then it would be something she would forever regret. When she announced to the others that she had important business in Reon, they all wanted to come with her. 'After all, weren't they all Lyle's friends?' Rasha and Fam jumped at the thought of seeing the young prince, now a king, again. Miguel was excited too, but refused to show any of it. The prince had become a friend to him. 'And Shigeo?' 

Her thoughts wavered at his name. She'd only known the man for about three months. He'd become a trusted friend and ally. But she sensed that there was something missing from the picture. What was it? For one, they didn't know a lot about the man, other than his name, and some magical abilities. 

A knock on the door broke Ihrie from her train of thoughts. "Ihrie?" a male voice sounded through the door. 

"Come in," she replied as she glanced at her reflection before turning to greet her guest. To her surprise, Shigeo walked through the door. "Is everyone ready to go?" she asked, wanting to avoid the subject of how she looked in a ... dress. 

Shigeo smiled at her manner. It was so like her to do something like this. And he was determined not to let her get away with it. "You look beautiful, Ihrie." She stood startled, blush rushing up on her cheeks as she tried to break the eye contact that held her in place. 

Fam rushed in at that moment, breaking the link, and Ihrie was grateful for her intrusion. Clearing her throat, she answered her friend as she walked out of the room with her, not looking back until she was sure he wasn't there. They walked to the front of the building where the others stood, with the exception of Shigeo. Everyone was in their best clothes, especially Rasha and Fam. Each had changed clothes at least five times trying to out-do the other. 

Fam's dress was simple white with her markings as a Wiccan. Rasha's was much like Ihrie's, only blue with a little more 'decoration'. Miguel and Shigeo didn't bother to change clothes, mainly because neither cared what some king thought of them. 

Ihrie smiled at her friends, some unlikely but still friends. "Are we ready?" she finally asked. as she walked over to her horse. The reply was a yes and she as attempted to mount her ride before her, she felt hands go around her waist and lift her onto the horse. She sat like a lady would on a horse, and as she turned to see her helper, she smiled at who the face belonged to. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie had forgotten how long the ride from the port on the island to Reon was. By now, she was tired, hot and sweaty in these 'clothes' and hungry but managed to keep her mouth shut about all of this. Mostly since Rasha and Fam were doing enough complaining for all five of them. 

The next hill they topped, Ihrie had stopped, this had gone unnoticed by the others. What she saw was the image in her visions. On the next hill over was a castle like the one she remembered. 'So it was all true and real,' she thought as she urged her horse on. Hopefully, within those walls, she would find her answers to her questions. But now, what were her questions? She thought for a few minutes as her horse followed the others. 

'I want to know what this new magic is. And how to lift this curse,' she remembered her original mission and her talk with Degian. Now that she thought about it, she didn't want anything but to be left alone again. The time before she and Fam met were peaceful, but painful. She could only imagine what it would be like without the curse, but now she might actually be able to expericence that feeling. 

She'd been deep thought and hadn't noticed that Shigeo was riding beside her until she heard her name. Ihrie focused in on her surroundings. They had crossed the last valley and neared the castle in no time. "Let's see what he knows," she whispered and managed to get a look from Shigeo. 

The gates opened and the group rode into the courtyard, getting glances, looks, and stares from the people. Miguel and Rasha stopped, with Fam behind them and Ihrie and Shigeo brought up the rear. Where were all the soldiers? Rasha and Miguel had un-mounted and looked at Ihrie as if expecting something from her. Fam had joined them as a soldier called out to the group. 

"How did you get here?" the man asked as he stared hard at the group. No body had been able to get out alive or back in alive. Or at least nobody came back. 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Rasha asked. Had the man lost his mind? 

"We traveled over the plains after the road disappeared," Ihrie said as she glanced around at the people. Why were they staring at her? She looked back at the soldier. 

"The road's gone? It can't be!" 

"Well, it is," Rasha said belatedly as she turned and gathered her things out of the saddle. Miguel followed her actions. 

The soldier was stunned. Obviously, he had not expected the answer. "Are you alright?" Ihrie asked. The man looked pale and sick like he had just found out some horrible secret. She glanced at the ground and then at the man. 

"Here," Shigeo said as he put his hands around her waist and helped her down. She smiled at him before turning to see the man again. He hadn't moved. Ihrie closed the distance between them and hesitated before placing her hand on his cheek. The action drew him out of his reverie. "Don't be scared," she whispered to him before removing her hand and taking a step back. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The soldier had led the group to the castle and told them that the King would see them shortly, so they waited in the entrance room. Ihrie sat while the others were either pacing, arguing, or trying to talk to spirits. 

"How can you be so calm?" Shigeo asked for the billionth time as he walked back and forth in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"And how can you be so worried? I know Lyle, he's a friend. What do we have to worry about?" she asked. 

"Bad choice of words Ihrie. There's always something to worry about," he said as he sat down beside her. She smiled at him. If they could only feel what Ihrie was feeling, that might calm down. There was a arua of peace and tranquility here that invaded all of Ihrie's senses and left her in a happy mood. Although, Shigeo couldn't feel what she was feeling, he definitely took notice in her mood. He studied her a moment. "I wonder why the soldier was so surprised to find out that the rode was gone and how we got here?" he said aloud, hoping for a reaction. A shrug was his only response. 

Ihrie sat listening to the sounds of the room and enjoying the peace when she had another vision. This time she was in the room again, instead of the field. Everything was the same with the exception of a book laying on the table. 

"Degian?" Ihrie's voice echoed lightly. 

"Yes?" the reply came from behind her. 

She whirled around to see the speaker. "I'm here. So what now?" 

"You mustn't look to me for advice all the time, Ihrie. I can not lead you. You have to do that for yourself." 

She glanced at the book again. "Then what am I going to do?" she asked herself. 

"Here, I have a present for you." The book drifted between them and stilled. "This will help you." 

"But I thought you said you couldn't help me and why do I need another book?" she replied as she looked it over. 

"I can't but the book can and this isn't the same one." 

"Why are you being so mysterious?!" she asked him angried at his lack of information. 

"If I give you too much information, then I will have destroied us all." 

Ihrie was about to say something before she was shook awake and found herself staring at Shigeo. "The King wants to see us." 

"How long was I alseep?" she questioned, hoping that he'd believe that rest was what she was realing doing. 

"About an hour." She nodded at his reply and followed him to the door with the others who were waiting for her. After the long walk through the hall that lead into the courtroom and then through the throne room, the group arrived at the feet of King Lyle, ruler of Reon. 

He smiled warmly at them as he stood and walked down the few steps that his throne had set on. "I'm glad you all came, but how did you get here? I've sent out three expeditions already and none have come back," he said as he approached the group. They had all changed in the year since he had last seen them. Especially Ihrie. 

"Lyle!" Fam said as she ran into the young King. He laughed at her, Fam would never change. 

"Get your kitty paws away from him!" Rasha yelled at her and she tried to pry the young wiccan away from her King. 

Miguel rolled his eyes as he remembered all the trouble that those two caused around a certain man. "Women." 

Shigeo smiled at everyone as he stood beside Ihrie. She seemed a little off when he woke her. Actually, he was pretty sure she had had another vision. "And Ihrie. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before," Lyle's voice broke through Shigeo's thoughts. He noticed she smiled at his comment. 

"She's never been in one," Fam said as she stood beside Lyle with Rasha on the other side. 

"Thanks Fam," the woman growled. Shigeo laughed. 

"Awww, come on Ihrie," he joked as he laughed again. 

Lyle smiled. "And I don't believe I've meet you." 

"Shigeo," he replied as he bowed before the King. The action stunned Ihrie and the others. 

"So Ihrie what brought you all the way out here?" Lyle asked as Shigeo rose. 

"Actually, I'd rather speak with you in private," she replied and received stares from the others. They all wanted very much to know why Ihrie had traveled to Reon, she had managed to keep it a secret so far. Lyle nodded and waved over a woman standing near the door. 

"Please put these people in the best rooms," he said to the servant before he turned back to Ihrie. "We'll talk after dinner tonight." 

She nodded in response as the servant waited for her to follow. Ihrie climbed the stairs behind Rasha, Miguel and Fam, Shigeo was behind her. As they came to the floor that servant started opening rooms and directing the group to their private quarters during their stay. Rooms were assigned to Rasha, Miguel and Fam already. As she opened the next door for Shigeo, Ihrie swayed at a wave of dizziness but managed to catch herself before falling. 

"Are you okay Ihrie?" a male voice asked. 

"Yes, Shigeo I'm fine. Please just rest," she replied as she stood up straight and walked to the opened door that the servant had directed her to. Mumbling a thanks, she closed it and fell onto the bed with a sigh of relief. Maybe now she could sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was that damn dream again. The one with the Master Mage casting a spell on her. Ihrie woke in a hot sweat, panting. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the mirror and gave a look of disgust. She was mess and she needed something else to change into. Looking around the room, she saw her luggage by the door and dragged it over to the bed. Even though she knew she didn't have any dresses, she still needed to change. 

Instead, she found something interesting. Something very interesting. A book. But not any book, it was the book from her latest vision. She flipped through the pages, and came upon a simple spell that made clothing. Debating on weither she should try it or not, afterall, she had only one dress. 

"By Day, by Night,  
By Sun, by Moon,  
By which I command,   
As I wish.  
Cloth as fine as silk,  
Created for my need,  
Appear before me!"

Ihrie looked at the dress that materialized on her. It was the perfect color and everything was right. She walked over to the mirror to see her reflection. Then her nose scrunched up. Something wasn't right. After a minute, Ihrie realized what was out of place. Embedded in the dress were the three stones. 

Ihrie was slightly confused. Maybe this was a way to help her magic become stronger. But using the clothing spell everytime to use the stones seemed stupid. Plain and simple. 

She sighed. There was no way to get the stones out, and she needed to be downstairs with the others. So she hoped no one would notice and closed her room door behind her. 

As she came to the bottom of the stairs, she heard laughter. Her friends had already been waiting on her. Ihrie smiled at the thought of having friends that cared, weither they admitted it or not. As she rounded the corner and caught sight of the people in the room, she noticed that Fam and Rasha had gathered around Lyle and Shigeo was standing near Miguel who was glaring hard at Rasha. 

Shigeo turned to look at Ihrie and smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment until Fam noticed her as well and decided to make sure everyone else did. "Hey Ihrie! Look Ihrie's here," she said as she bounced over and hugged her friend. 

"Fam.....I.....can't.....breath!" she managed to whisper. 

"Sorry Ihrie," the girl said as she stepped back from her friend. "Wow, Ihrie where did you get the dress?" 

'Uh-oh,' her mind screamed at her. 'You didn't think up an excuse!' 

"Well, I for one think it looks horrible," Rasha said lightly as she turned to gaze at the prince again. 

Shigeo looked at Ihrie, something was wrong with her. 'No, not her, it's her dress,' he thought as she walked up to the rest of the group. "Ihrie?" he asked hopefully. Even though, he knew she wouldn't answer him, he had to ask. "Where did you get that dress?" 

"Why does it matter?" she whispered back as they followed the others into the dinning room for dinner. "It's just a dress." 

"Ihrie," he said as he grabbed her arm. Shigeo's voice had that tone of either-you-tell-me-or-you'll-regret-it. 

She stared at him for a minute before gently slipping from his grasp. "It's none of your business, Shigeo." And with that, Ihrie sat down at the dinner table, beside Fam. The action stunned the man, it wasn't like the woman he knew at all. 

The experience of eating dinner with a king slipped by Ihrie as she numbly sat and ate with the perfect manners she never knew she had. When questions were directed at her, she answered them with as little words as possible. This surprised everyone and the same thought crossed their minds, What had happened to Ihrie? 

After dinner, came dessert, fine yellow cake glazed with icing, to which Ihrie passed. Fam looked surprised at her reaction. Ihrie loved sweets. She stared at her as she excused herself. "Fam, what's wrong with Ihrie?" Rasha asked. She seemed to be as concerned as everyone else. 

"I don't know, but Ihrie loves sweets. I don't know why she would turn them down," Fam stared at the chair that had seated her friend a moment ago. "What's wrong with her Shigeo?" 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Fam, I don't know." He stood up. "Excuse me," he said as he walked out the same way Ihrie had. 

"If you don't mind me asking Fam, who is Shigeo?" Lyle asked as he looked at the woman. 

"I don't really know. We were in an inn and he walked up to Ihrie and asked if she was a Ruin Explorer. He said he was a warrior from that island." 

"What island were you on?" Lyle asked. 

"Hmmm..... I think it was Selageo," she replied. "Do you think Ihrie will be okay?" 

"I know Ihrie will be okay." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After looking for thirty minutes, Shigeo found Ihrie on the next hill beside the castle. She stood staring at it, her dress billowing in the wind as her hair hide her face from view, and hide the tears that streamed down her face. 

Shigeo slowly walked to the woman. "Ihrie?" She gave no reaction to his presence as he continued his steady pace. "Ihrie I'm here to help you. Turn around." He whispered words that escaped his lips and floated across on the wind to her. This caused her to turn and look at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered something back. An answer to his question. But all was lost to the ears as the couple mentally played out a conversation that was for them only. 

Then the world went black for Ihrie as she collapsed and fell on the ground. Sound returned to it's normal flow as Shigeo shouted Ihrie's name and ran to her. He quickly picked her up and checked to see if there was a pulse. Sighing in relief as he found one, Shigeo tried to wake her. "Ihrie? Ihrie wake up." He repeated as she came too. 

"Shigeo? What are you doing? Where am I?" she asked as she glanced around. 

"You don't remember eating dinner?" he asked bewildered. 

"We ate? When?" she asked which answered his question. 

"Ihrie, where did you get this dress?" he asked again. Maybe this time he would get an answer. 

She looked a little worried as she hauled herself up, out of his lap, and grasp and onto her feet. "I don't think that that's important, Shigeo." 

"I do." He stood there, staring at her as she glanced away. It was then that she noticed where she was. The hill in her visions. 

"How did I get here?" she asked as she stared at the man. "Did you bring me here?" 

"No, I found you here, staring at the castle. You were ..... crying." 

"Crying?" she asked as if it were some unknown word. "I was crying?" There was an explosion behind her as she whispered the word again. 

"Ihrie, run!" he yelled as he grabbed her. Shigeo didn't like what was behind them. She stopped as he tried to pull her along with him. 

"No," she said. "We have to fight, or the kingdom will be in ruins again." 

"Ihrie, you can't fight! Remember?!" he yelled at her. He didn't want to see her hurt. "I'm a warrior. It's my job to fight." 

"And I'm a sorceress," she calmly stated as the monsters had neared them. 

From the castle it looked different. For everyone else, it was a lover's quarrel, if it had not been for the death that trailed behind them. The couple seemed calm and they talked as if there was nothing to fear. Then the calm that had surround them disappeared as both went into action. The man quickly drew his sword and ran in the direction away from the castle, into danger. The woman stood there for as minute, as if debating on something, then she began to glow slightly. The power showing itself as it flew past the man and into the group of monsters. Soon the woman was joined by a king, two women and another man. All seemed surprised by what they saw, some pausing to look at the woman before rushing down the hill. And in the air, if anyone listened closely, a woman's voice sang. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Fam and Rasha decided to post themselves on either side of Ihrie, while Lyle and Miguel drew their swords and went to help Shigeo. Ihrie seemed distant as she stared into space, not noticing anything but doing everything right. There was another explosion in the crowd of monsters that grabbed the attention of everyone but Ihrie and Shigeo. 

Ihrie still stared into space, and Shigeo stared at Ihrie. It was then that he realize what was happening. "Ihrie! Open your eyes, Ihrie!" he yelled as he turned and ran towards her. This was just a diversion to keep the others busy while whatever 'it' was, attacked Ihrie. Now it made sense. The way she faded away at dinner tonight was the beginning. 'Would she do this more often?' his thoughts asked him. 'Only if we save her.' 

As he reached her, another explosion racked the land, but Shigeo didn't have time to turn and look, he had to bring Ihrie back into this world. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Ihrie, wake up now!" he yelled. But her eyes were still clouded, and he knew he would probably never reach her in time. What would work though? It would have to be another magic source. Strong magic, which ruled out Rasha, Fam, Miguel, and ...... Lyle? "Wait! The Sword of Truth!" he screamed as the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. 

The two women looked at him. "What are talking about Shigeo?" Fam asked. "Lyle has the sword." 

"Exactly. Look after Ihrie while I get it," he said as he sprinted away, back down the hill, back into the monster pit. When he found Lyle, he grabbed him and dragged him along. The King had no idea what was going on until he saw Ihrie. She looked like she was dead. 

"Shigeo, what happened to Ihrie?!" he asked as they neared the women. 

"I'm not sure, but you have to use the sword on her. There's magic and I think it will bring her out of this," he said as they stopped in front of her. 

Lyle nodded as he stepped up to her. He waved his hand across her face, and then laid it on her shoulder to jerk it away again. "I don't know if the sword can handle this," he said. "The magic around her is very strong." 

"Just try it. I know it'll work," Shigeo replied with sharpness. 

Lyle took his stance and held the sword toward the woman. He closed his eyes and consentrated on the power in his mind. He pictured himself with the sword and Ihrie in front of him. He saw the power surrounding her and him. They were of different colors. His was a greenish, while Ihrie's took on a blackish. The sword was surrounded by the same energy as Lyle. Then the green attacked the black with a force and quickness that eyes couldn't see, but Lyle could. 

His actions were sharp and quick as he attacked the force of magic that surrounded Ihrie. It slowly faded and then disappeared. Lyle found himself back in reality and staring into Ihrie's blue eyes. She smiled at him and took a step forward. "The Sword of Truth," she whispered. Her eyes were clearing. 

"Ihrie? Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Lyle," she said. "The Sword of Truth and the Sword of Magic aren't suppose to be..." She took a breath. It was hard to continue when you couldn't breath, something was wrong with her. Ihrie's blue dress was replaced by a black one with red linning before she collapsed in Lyle's arms. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

AN: I'm So Sorry Everyone! My monitor blew a fuse. (They do that ya know.) And it took forever to get another. But it was worth it because I got a 19'! YaY! I was so happy. So after checking my Hotmail account (20 emails) and my U&M.com account (300+ <--that was a loooong two hours) I finally got back to working on my stories. And I have to say that I believe my RE fic is the most popular. At least, it's the one with the most reviews. ^^ So please bear with me as I try to get back into the swing of things here. 

To Lynderia (my ever-faithful reveiwer), diamond, Ron, Amanda and everyone else that reviewed my RE chapters. Thanks. ^^ 


	6. The Differences in Magic and in Swords

Ruin Explorers - The Differences in Magic and in Swords

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 5: The Differences in Magic and in Swords_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ihrie!" Lyle yelled at her as she fell into his arms. "Ihrie, wake up!" he said as he gently shook her. There was no response as she laid against him. It was very awkard. His knees were slightly bent as he tried to keep her upright and wake her at the same time. Plus the fact that she was against him in the first place didn't help either. 

As the others saw this, Shigeo was the first and Fam, second, to try to help but the magic had created a barrier around the two. So they stood watching helplessly as Lyle was on his own. Rasha was even worried to the point that she didn't care about the fact that Ihrie was 'all-over her king'. 

"What are we going to do?" Fam asked as she tried to touch the barrier again. It was very defensive. 

"There's nothing we can do until Ihrie's magic calms down," Shigeo said as he watched the King and woman. 

"She said something about the swords," Lyle's voice slightly echoed. 

"What?" Shigeo asked. 

"That's it. I don't know, she never finished." He looked down at her. "And I can't keep her like this the whole time." 

Shigeo nodded and was about to say something when a loud laugh caught his attention. Everyone turned to see the man that was behind them, walking towards Ihrie and Lyle. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. "Finally, I have you!" he yelled at them. 

"Who are you?!" Lyle asked commanding. He had noticed that the robes he wore were similar to Ihrie's, red but with black lining and he wore a golden dragon around his neck. If Lyle could see, he would have noticed that Ihrie wore the same one. He looked evil, and Lyle could feel it roll off of him. 

"They call me Durgail. I am a Master Mage here for Ihrie." The man smiled as he walked toward them. Ihrie stirred in Lyle's arms as the man spoke again: "Ihrie has a new magic that she can't control and she needs someone to guide her." 

"Like you?" Shigeo spoke as he stepped between the stranger and his target. 

"And who are you to speak? You can not teach her to control something that no one has ever had." The man was angried by his actions and words. 

"I think we can handle this just fine. Ihrie's strong and if she's survived this long with that new magic, then she'll survive for the rest of her life," Shigeo stated as he pulled his sword. "I think that you should leave before someone gets hurt." 

Durgail nodded and smiled. "I understand what you're saying, but unfortunately I can not leave just yet. I came to talk to Ihrie and I intend to stay until that task is done." 

Ihrie mumbled something catching Lyle and Durgail's attention. Lyle tried again to wake her with words. Durgail looked a little uneasy as her actions gave away to her waking. Ihrie mumbled something again, some of it catching Lyle's ears. "The swords....shouldn't...." 

"Ihrie," Lyle's voice echoed in her mind. "Wake up." 

"Lyle?" she asked as she glanced around. She was here again, the room of the castle. 

"Ihrie," the feminine voice called out. She recognized it from when she opened the chest. "Ihrie, you must wake up. Your life and the lives of your friends are in danger." 

"Danger?" 

"Yes, you can help. You've learned how to control your power, but you don't realize it. You must believe that you can do it Ihrie." The voice held truth and Ihrie knew it. She'd been too afraid. Of what she didn't know. But that feeling of emptiness was always there. Could the magic fill it? Or could the knowledge that she might belong somewhere, had parents, a family? 

These were questions that haunted Ihrie but she never let anyone know. It was her weakness, one that she preferred to be kept a secret. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw blue cloth and felt velvet. She tried to move but was restrained by arms around her. Then she felt them give a little and looked up at her captor. Lyle, the King of Reon. "Lyle?" 

He smiled at her. "Ihrie, your awake," he said simply. The relief and happiness that filled him couldn't be explained at that moment by either party. It was the joy of seeing a friend alive. 

But Ihrie's awaking broke the barrier that she'd built around herself, to everyone unknownly. It gave Durgail a chance to attack, if Shigeo wasn't in the way. She slowly stood, the aches she had were painful but bearable until later. First there was business to take care of. 

When she turned around, she was faced with a man. One who would seem to be no danger with the exception of his desire to conquer and rule everything on the planet. He seemed familiar, very familiar. The clothes were of the same color and design, with few changes, and he wore the golden dragon necklace. Now that the others could actually see Ihrie, they noticed the necklace around her neck. The one like Durgail's. 

"Who are you?" Ihrie's voice echoed around the field. Everyone was quiet, afraid to move and catch the attention of someone dangerous. And at that moment, no one knew who should be worried about more, Durgail or Ihrie. 

"They call me Durgail. I'm a Master Mage and I've come here to teach you how to use your new magic," he replied. 

"Master Mage?" she snorted. "I don't need your help now, I can control my own gift. So if you don't mind, I want you to leave." 

He smiled. "You haven't changed one bit, Ihrie. Still the arrogant bitch like your mother," he hissed. It caught her off-guard, and Durgail saw his window. "You really don't remember any of your childhood before that wizard cursed you, do you?" She glared at him. "I thought so. So I guess I did a better job than I thought, but it looks like I left a few loose ends to tie up." 

"I'm going to kill you Durgail," she calmly replied. The words flowed from her without her thinking. The memories of her childhood were unlocked, as vage as they were. But the memory of her family murdered was still clear in her mind even though she couldn't clearly see faces. 

He laughed at her proclaimation. "It's been tried my dear, dear princess." 

Everyone froze at the last word. Ihrie was a ... princess. It was obvious that they were being left out of a big part of the conversation, but this seemed unreal. 

"Ummm.... I hate to interrupt, but could one of you fill me in on what the hell you're talking about?" Shigeo asked. He stood with the others a couple of feet away from the two arguing. 

"It's none of your business," Ihrie snapped at him. Even though she couldn't remember everything, just bits and pieces, she didn't feel like being bothered now. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Now Ihrie, didn't your mother ever tell you not to be mean to the other kids," Durgail taughted her. 

"You son if a ...." 

"And the language that you picked up." 

Ihrie had had enough, Durgail had pushed all the right buttons and he'd known it. "What the hell do you want from me?" she asked him. 

"Your magic." It was the truth. 

"So you can rule everything you see? I'm not that stupid Durgail," she replied. 

"Then all you have to do is be with me. I don't want anyone opposing me," he said. 

She smiled and nodded. "I understand now. I'm the only thing that can stop you. You want me to not interfere in your plans, right?" The castle room flashed before Ihrie's eyes. 

He nodded and smiled. She'd got it. "No," came her reply which didn't throw him off-guard. 

"I expected you'd say no, but I won't back down. Either you will join me or die like your family, Ihrie," Durgail whipsered to her as he smiled. And then he disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. 

A wave of magic rippled through Ihrie, changing her black clothing back to the blue. The necklace disappeared. And before Ihrie's eyes the scenery changed. The castle room where she'd meet Degian, with the exception of the man himself. The book he gave her was on the table with a gold dragon necklace. 

"Degian?" her voice echoed. And the only thing that answered was silence. Then the room rippled and Ihrie found herself beside a lake of silver staring across at a white horse. The image faded and Lyle's face became clear. 

"Ihrie? Are you okay?" his voice was full of concern and his eyes held the look of fright. 

"Lyle?" her voice cracked slightly. "What happened?" She felt the grass under her hands and tried to sit up, but Lyle restrained her. 

"I'm not sure," he said as he glanced at the others. 

Shigeo moved toward the couple on the ground. "Ihrie, I told you to stay put," he growled, anger in his voice, as he picked up the young woman from the King's arms. 

She averted her gaze to the ground, slightly ashamed of her actions and the way she was being treated. Realization hit her hard, where she was, and who she was, not who she had been. She suddenly hit the man on the head. "Put me down!" Which he instinctively dropped the woman, who landed on her feet and walked away, leaving a baffled group of people behind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

*on knees begging* Please be gentle. ^^ I know this seems to be a twist and it wasn't a very long chapter at that, plus the fact that you all had to wait so long. The fact is.... I'm stuck! I need some ideas, and whether I use them or not everything is welcome. Plus there's another little tinny winny thing that I need to ask ya. I really need someone to read over my stuff and make sure everything is hunky-dory. Grammer stuff ya know. (I'm no good at that!) So please email me at bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com. 

On to another subject. I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and encouraged me, whether they were death threats or not. ^^ I'm sorry I don't have the time to list you :( but you know who you are. 

And finally - I'm not sure how much I'll be writing. I'll be gone all July to college in Oxford, MS. (Be happy for me! It's free cause I'm a great artist and only a Junior - going to be a Senior - in HS.) But hopefully I'll have access to a com and my writing will pick up. ^^ And again, Thanks! 


	7. Magic Lesson 1

**_Ruin Explorers - Chapter 6: Magic Lesson #1_**  
Yuki-hime - bishoujosenshi_hime@hotmail.com - PG-13  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ihrie fell onto the bed. "What just happened?" she whispered aloud. And to her surprise, she received an answer. 

"I'm so sorry, my dear," a female voice echoed. Ihrie recongized it from when she first opened the chest, and then again in the field, singing. 

She sat straight up in bed. "Who is that?" 

"I'm sorry my dear princess," the voice faded as a knock sounded on her door. 

"Who is there?" the woman asked as she stepped off the bed and walked toward the door. When it opened, she saw the last person she could possibly want to see at the moment. Shigeo. Then she tried to close the door. Things were already bad enough. She knew he wouldn't help with the situation. 

Shigeo's hand shot up to stop it and pushed his way in. "I want to know what is going on Princess," his voice dripping with anger at the last word. 

"It's none of your damn business Shigeo, now get out," she replied as she took a step back from his forward one. 

"Oh I think it is." By now, he was in the room and had shut the door behind him. He grabbed her arms before she could escape him and brought her close. "I'm only worried and concerned about you," he whispered in her ear, which sent chills over her body. 

Ihrie relaxed herself against him and felt his arms around her waist. She needed someone to talk to. "Shigeo I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me," she whispered as her voice cracked. Her arms found them around the man's waist. She couldn't control her actions, and deep down, she wanted someone to comfort her as she cried. Even if it was this one time. 

They stood a moment before Shigeo spoke. "I'm here for you Ihrie. Please don't forget that." He pulled away enough to see her face and the silent tears she shed. "Hey now, what are these for?" he asked as he gently wiped the salty water from her face and then leaned in. 

Ihrie stood frozen as his lips touched hers and his tounge found its way into her mouth. The kiss was something she'd never expericenced before and leaned heavily into his frame for support. The hands that were around Ihrie's waist were now supporting her back and head as Shigeo deepened the kiss. Her grip tightened at the sudden action and he rubbed her back to reassure her. 

As Shigeo cut the kiss off, he stared at the woman in his arms. "Ihrie?" his voice held uncertainty. She replied by opening her eyes. There he found such undescribable emotion. He carassed her face with his left hand, leaving the right one on her back, and whispered to her. "I've wanted to do that since the first day I meet you, Ihrie." 

"Shigeo," she whispered as she realized what had happened and tried to pull away but his restraining arms refused. 

"Ihrie I have something important to tell you," he said as he rested his head on her left shoulder. 

Ihrie shivered as his hot breath carassed her neck and shoulder. "I don't want to know," she replied as she closed her eyes, trying to block out what was coming. 

He pulled away but left his arms around her. "I'm not letting you go that easily. You're going to hear me out." 

Her face hardened at his words. The faint memories of something her parents had said drifted out of her grasp. She shook her head, trying to clear the imaginary fog. "No," she cried. "I don't want to know. I don't want to." 

Shigeo wrapped his arms around the crying woman and held her close. "Ihrie please don't cry. Shhh.... don't cry. I love you," he whispered to her. 

Her sobs stopped. Both knew that this was what was to be said. Her eyes showed her shock and fear. She shoved the man away and took a few steps back, putting some distance between them. 

Shigeo looked stunned and a little hurt at her reaction. "Ihrie?" 

"No, I don't want to hear anymore Shigeo!" she said as she ran by and out of her room. 

He stood there in shock and fear. He had given away too much. But was it a mistake? Shigeo had to find out. He couldn't leave her upset. So he did the only thing he knew, he turned on his heel and followed the woman's trail. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle sat under the tree that was outside the back of the kitchen. It was a nice shading spot during the day, but tonight he felt like being in the shadows. What had happened back there? He had felt the sudden urge to hit Shigeo. Ihrie was fine where she was, in his arms. 

He heard the kitchen door open and saw Ihrie run out crying. "Ihrie?" 

She stopped, and looked at him. "Who's there?" she asked, and Lyle had forgotten that she couldn't see him. He stepped out of the shadows. 

"Ihrie, what's wrong?" he asked. Concern was written over his features, and she couldn't stand for him to look at her like this. She was suppose to be the strong one. 

"Lyle," she burst into tears again, and ran away. What was she going to do? Nothing made sense anymore, and the memories that she could barely remember, didn't help anything. She felt lost and alone in the world, and she ran blindly into the forest. 

Ihrie didn't know where she was running to and she didn't care. All she needed was to get away from everything. If not forever, then maybe just a little while. The chaos was getting to her. And she desparately wished to have someone to confide in. Lyle's voice floated across the breeze. "I'm sorry," she cried again. 

Glancing around, she saw a path that looked hidden and quickly turned onto it. Branches blocked most of the path and Ihrie had trouble walking it. She heard Lyle's voice again and tried to hurry. The path ended suddenly and Ihrie glanced around. She didn't know where she was, so the only logical thing that came to her mind was to move forward. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Shigeo walked out of the kitchen's door. The cook had said that he had seen her run out crying. He hadn't felt sorry that he told Ihrie the truth, but he wished he had told her the whole truth. She needed to know. She deserved it after what had happened to her. She deserved to not hurt anymore. Ever. 

He looked around. Ihrie could have gone anywhere. How was he suppose to find her? He strolled slowly out a few feet and stopped to look around. "Ihrie," he whispered. Then a few seconds later, a woman screamed. And Shigeo ran into the woods toward the voice. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyle stopped as he heard Ihrie scream. It sounded like it came from his right, and as he glanced around, Lyle saw an old beaten path. He followed it, and could see the broken branches and distrubed grass where Ihrie had walked. He heard her scream again, and this time it was closer. He moved forward, quicker than what he had been. 

He came to an open field and saw her. There was a glistening silver lake and a whited winged unicorn was floating over the water. Lyle couldn't clearly see the unicorn and only saw Ihrie's back from where he was. "Ihrie," he called out. But he received no recognition that she heard him. He slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her or the unicorn. But his presence seemed not to bother either one. As he came into arm's length, the floating unicorn looked at him and snorted. But Ihrie never took her eyes off of the animal. "Ihrie," he whispered to her. 

When he could see her eyes, he saw the same look she'd had had earlier. In the battle with Durgail. The look of emptiness. "Ihrie," he said and reached out to touch her. 

"Do not touch her," a voice stated. Lyle looked to the source, the winged unicorn. 

"What's wrong?" he simply asked. 

"She's growing." 

"I don't understand what you mean." He looked from Ihrie to the unicorn and then back to Ihrie. "What's your name?" 

"You can call me Jungin," he replied. 

Lyle merely nodded his head. What's going on here? he thought as he looked at Ihrie. He glanced at Jungin. What part does he play? Lyle was staring at Ihrie, when he heard Shigeo's voice. "Jungin, I have to take Ihrie now." 

The animal nodded at his request. "Bring her back in three days," Jungin replied, disappearing before Lyle's eyes. 

When Lyle turned back to the woman, she still stood frozen. "Ihrie," Lyle said, gently touching her face. A tear slipped from her eye before she fell into her friend's arms. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was raining. Her clothes were soaked in the shower and blood. There were no other people, the city was on fire and all she could do was watch as her life, family, and everything she knew went up in smoke and the flames of betrayal. 

She was the only surviver, the only one who could carry on the responsiblity of her country. The six year old child of King Degian and Queen Mellia, Princess Ihrie of the Old Kingdom of Galoia, cried for herself and her unstable future, but most of all, cried for the loss of lives. 

The little girl never noticed the man, who had caused it all, casting a spell on her. 

Ihrie awoke in a bed. It was dark and she was sweating from the dream. "So that's what happened to my family. My country," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breathe, trying to hold herself together. Even though it was only a dream, it seemed so real. She could feel the heat from the fires and taste the salty tears that she shed. But in reality, it was memories of the past and not just a dream. 

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she asserted the room. The curtains were of a deep purple velvet that hung to the floor with the royal symbol and as she looked around closer to the various objects, she knew where she was. The King's chambers. A sudden fear rose in her. Fear of what had happened. 

A knock at her door brought Ihrie to her feet. She felt nervous and scared. Had the dream done this to her or had that man, Durgail, or was it the lack of memory of how she had gotten in Lyle's bedroom? She didn't know which one it was but felt that a big piece of the puzzle was still missing. The door opened to reveal Lyle. Inwardly, she sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Shigeo. But she knew the lecture that she would still get. And she still had to ask him how she had gotten in his room. 

"You're awake. That's good. I was afraid that you would never wake up," he said smiling as he entered the room. He carried a tray with a glass and a plate of food. 

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, he wasn't acting like himself. He sat the tray on the edge of the bed. 

"A few days. I have to ask you something," he said as he sat on the end of the bed, beside the tray. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept well or at all. 

"What is it?" Ihrie asked cautiously. Something still felt off and she couldn't shake the feeling. 

"Who or what was that at the lake?" The question seemed to have lifted a burden off of him but was only replaced by her answer. 

Ihrie seemed to be confused by his question. "I don't know what you are talking about." 

He found it hard to believe what she had said but when he looked into her eyes, he found that it was the truth. She really didn't know. How could she just forget what had happened at the lake? "You don't remember anything about what happened at the lake? Nothing at all?" 

"What lake? What are you talking about?" 

"I guess I should tell you then. You might want to sit down." He waved to the chair opposite of him. 

Over the next hour, Lyle told Ihrie the events with winged unicorn and the silver lake. "After you collapsed, I brought you back here. God, was Shigeo mad," he smiled at the memory of the man yelling at him. 

"How mad?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer. She knew he had a bad temper and it was hard for him to control it sometimes. 

"He was cusing and everything. I put you in my room so he couldn't do anything. I was afraid he shake you to death trying to wake you. I had everyone I knew try everything they knew to wake you, but it was impossible. We just had to wait til you woke." 

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Each thinking about what had happened but only one knew what was coming. Lyle sighed and stood up. "Ihrie I want you to come with me, I have to show you something." He stretched out his hand towards the woman in his room. There were feelings there that he had never known before. And he couldn't begin to explain them to himself much less Ihrie. She would surely think that he was crazy. So he just kept his mouth shut until he knew what to do. He had never loved anyone besides ... He left the thought unfinished. Just for the sake of his sanity. 

She smiled and took his hand. For some reason, she felt complete when she was around Lyle. She felt calm and safe and warm. Feelings that she's never had before. The words that he had uttered seemed to slip from Ihrie's consious grasp. All she knew was that he had asked for her hand. She unawaringly followed him down to the back door from the kitchen. 

Ihrie follwed Lyle's lead. The path seemed vaguely familiar. After a few short minutes, the pair stood beside a lake. Ihrie noticed that it seemed to shine, even with no sun around. 

"Was this what you wanted to show me Lyle?" she asked. It was a very beautiful lake. And for a brief moment she let her thoughts wander to what it would be like to be in Lyle's arms. 

"This was where I found you." Ihrie stared at him for a minute, not fully comprehending the statement. 

"What's so special here?" she whispered to him. 

"You need to call him, Ihrie. Call out Jungin." 

"What are you talking about Lyle? Who is Jungin?" her voice cracked. She was beginning to become a little frightened by the King's actions. 

"I have no idea who he is or really what he is, but you have to call him." 

"How?" she voiced the word she already knew the answer to. She cleared her throat and sealed her fate as the next word came out of her mouth. "Jungin." 

The earth shook and water rippled as an image of a white winged, horned horse galloped to them. Ihrie stepped back behind Lyle as the unicorn stopped before them and spoke. "It is nice to see you again, Princess. Let me introduce myself properly to you. My name is Jungin." 

"Princess?" Lyle choked the word out as he turned to look at Ihrie. 

She smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Lyle." 

"How long have you been a princess?" Lyle never really gave much thought to what Durgail had said on the battlefield. 

"My whole life." 

"No I mean, how long have you known you were a princess?" he huffed out. 

"I've suspected something since my curse was lifted but I wasn't sure until Durgail showed up at your castle." She turned from Lyle and spoke to Jungin. "I'm not sure how I found you or why you are even here. Please fill me in on what's going on and how my country burned. I have a thousand questions for you. How did it start? Who was the one that killed my family and put me under a curse? And why would they even do this in the first place?" The words came out rushed as Ihrie became excited that maybe someone could answer them. 

Jungin spoke his next words carefully. "Ihrie I can only answer some of your questions. No one really knows how the fire was started. But it was suspected the Durgail was at the center of it all. In my opinion, it was Durgail who both killed your parents and had the curse put on you. As for why Durgail did all of this, the answer to that is pretty simple. He wanted power." 

"Why didn't he kill me too?" her voice cracked at the thought of being slain like her parents. 

"Because of your enormess power. He thought that one day he might could use you. He wants to control you, and he thinks that if you two join in marriage and bed that the offspring from that union would have both your power and his and that the children would be his to control." 

Ihrie let out her breath slowly. "So that's why he's attacking my friends, to get to me." 

"It's a large possibly," Jungin answered. 

"Who exactly is Durgail?" 

"He could be titled as a High Priest, but that's not an offical one. Your father used him to help when there were illnesses, war. Durgail was a very powerful person. He healed diseases and fatal wounds. Even used his magic in the battle field to help our soldiers." 

"So why the sudden change in him?" Ihrie asked. 

"When you were born, Durgail saw his chance at the power he wanted. You two were very close, became best friends in a sense. He taught you everything he knew, which only increased your power. You were only six when he planned the attack and destroyed Galoia." 

"Durgail not only destroyed Galoia, but neighboring villages and other kingdoms that depended on Galoia," a voice came from behind the standing couple. 

"Shigeo?" Ihrie said as she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" Ihrie received no answer to her question as Jungin spoke. 

The winged and horned horse bowed to the young man. "Prince Shigeo, it's nice to see you again." 

"Prince?!" Ihrie gasped out as she looked from Jungin to Shigeo. "You never said anything about you being a prince." 

"You never asked. Ihrie I have many things to tell. We need to speak in private," he said as he advanced upon her. 

"No, I don't want to speak with you." She stepped behind Lyle. "I still have a lot of questions that need answering." 

"Then what are they?" Shigeo spoke with urgency. 

"Whose voices do I hear? They whisper to me in my dreams and when I'm awake." 

"Is it a male or female voice?" Shigeo asked. 

"Both," Ihrie answered anxiously. 

"I can only think that it's your parents, King Degian and Queen Mellia." 

"How do you know all of this and why haven't you told me?" 

"I planned on it before you ran off into the forest. And then Lyle wouldn't let me speak with you," the temper in his voice was apparent. "There's more that we need to discuss, Ihrie please come with me." 

She slowly shook her head. "I don't know if it's a good idea, Shigeo." She was no longer behind Lyle, but beside him. 

"Fine, I'll just tell you here. Naloina, my kingdom, was neighboring Galoia. We were allies and a kingdom to rival. Our parents were friends and all grew up together. They hosted many parties. It was a very prosperous time for both our kingdoms. My parents had found out that they were with child and a few years later, you were born. Our birthdays were celebrated together and we became friends. On your sixth birthday, both our parents announced our engagement. It was tradition for a sorceress to marry a swordsman. I was only nine and, at the time, we didn't fully understand what was happening to our future. A few days later, Galoia lay in ruins and you had disappeared. We searched everywhere for you and in the end everyone thought you to be dead, but I knew you weren't. I've found you and now we can go home and start over. We'll rebuild Galoia and return our nations to their glory." 

Ihrie was stunned by the revelation that had come about. "Shigeo, I don't know what to say, but I can't go with you. I hardly know you and I ... I just can't marry you." 

Shigeo rushed forward and caught Ihrie by the arms. "Look at me Ihrie. Look into my eyes. I love you, I'm in love with you. I know you haven't regained all of your memories but once you do, you will remember me and what our friendship was like. You'll see that we belong together, that we were meant to be together." 

"But that was a long time ago. I'm not going to commit myself to marrying you because our parents decided on the engagement. Galoia is gone, so are my parents. I have no wish to carry on their hopes until I know who and what I am. And until I know how I feel for you, there is no engagement." She struggled from his grasp. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel and unless you want to force me into this, knowing I'm unwilling, you still won't get anywhere." 

Lyle stood to the side, taking all of this in. Until he heard Shigeo's words, he never really knew how he felt about Ihrie. Now, it just seemed like he was fighting a battle that couldn't be won. Ihrie was engaged to Shigeo, even though she said that it was off, it couldn't really be broken that simple. How did he really feel about Ihrie? 


End file.
